


The Pawnee-Eagleton Tip Off Classic Pre-Game

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angry Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fights, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Rough, biting, scratching</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pawnee-Eagleton Tip Off Classic Pre-Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr/livejournal, May 2015. Just trying to move stuff to ao3 a little at a time ;-)

Later that night, after a near-silent dinner and a lot of door slamming, she still can’t believe he had lied to her. Lied to her…about helping Eagleton of all things!

Leslie takes a deep breath before she enters their bedroom, which is where she finds Ben, lying in bed with his laptop propped up against his knees, watching an episode of _Battlestar Galactica_ like absolutely nothing’s wrong.

He pauses it and looks up at her as she walks towards the bed.

“I’m still mad at you,” she says tightly.

Ben meets her eyes. “Well, okay. That’s convenient. I’m still mad at you too.”

“Great,” she answers, grabbing her pillow.

“Great,” he parrots back at her. “What? You’re not sleeping in here now?”

“I’m working,” she resists the urge to add, _I have to try and figure out how to stop being recalled, no thanks to you_. “I might fall asleep in the living room. I want my pillow.”

He rolls his eyes passive-aggressively.

“What?” Leslie demands.

“Nothing. Have fun working.”

But before she can leave the room, Ben gets up and tells her, “Oh my god, you are so stubborn! I know you dislike Eagleton, but their town is in real trouble. And I know it’s their own fault but…”

“But what?”

He pauses and shakes his head and says in a low, measured voice, “But I thought your financial recovery presentation was a really crappy thing to do and extremely unprofessional. And after that I felt like I had to help them–-Chris and I both did, that’s why we volunteered. So, really Leslie, that was your fault.”

“It was my fault you lied to me?”

He sighs and his voice softens considerably. “No. That was me. That was wrong. I said I was sorry and I am. But–”

“Well, I don’t accept your apology!”

He practically throws his hands up in the air in exasperation. “Unbelievable!”

They go back and forth for a few more minutes, arguing about how Ben had betrayed her and Pawnee, probably the whole state of Indiana (maybe the world?) by agreeing to assist Ingrid de Forest.

Borrow her husband for the evening? Just thinking about that makes Leslie want to set something on fire.

As they argue further, they keep moving closer until they’re just inches away.

It’s when Ben says something about Eagleton being on the edge of an epic financial disaster again that she lunges forward, quickly pressing her lips to his, the privacy in their bedroom this time allowing Ben to push forward and cup her breast through her shirt and bra as she kisses him, his fingers pinching her nipple roughly–-just a bit harder than usual.

He pulls back. “I’m not sure this is a good idea right now.”

“Why not?”

“Because we’re angry at each other.”

“Well, I think it’s a great idea, Ben. Because I really want to try to fuck some sense into you.”

He snorts. “Okay, I’m pretty sure you’d be the one who is going to get _fucked._ And believe me, there’s nothing I’d like better than to try to pound some sense into you right now.”

“So try.”

“Leslie…” There’s just a bit of hesitation in his voice even though she can tell that he’s more than interested.

And there’s no doubt that something in the way he’s staring at her, still kind of exasperated and still pretty mad, makes her insides absolutely clench. God, she’s so angry at him too. Him and his stupid face–-how could she possibly be this turned on?

“Try.” She repeats slowly. “Try to pound some sense into me.”

“Is that what you want?” He moves even closer.

Is it? Maybe. God. _Yes._

Definitely, yes.

“Yes.”

He doesn’t even give her time to change her mind (not that she would), before Ben grips her arms and pulled her into a rough kiss and this time, there’s no question that he’s the one that’s kissing her.

They stumble backwards towards the bed, separating only to pull shirts off and pants down and off, Leslie unhooking her bra as Ben slides his fingers against her intimately, gauging her readiness.

Once the dark pink silky undergarment is flung towards the dresser, his lips are around a nipple, while his fingers continue to push and rub, making her even wetter. It’s when his teeth graze the side of her breast, starting to nibble and bite lightly, then harder, that Leslie rakes her nails down his chest and grasps at his cock, just a little rougher than usual.

Ben pulls back to look at her and yep…he still looks mad but not in an overly-aggressive way, and honestly, even Ben mad is not something that would cause her concern.

If anything, the edge to the way he grips at her, pinches and squeezes, uses his teeth, is exciting.

Soon they’re on the bed, Leslie on top straddling him, but not sinking down yet, just leaning forward and working her mouth against the crook of his neck, but up higher above where the collar of his shirt would be. Biting and sucking, giving him the mother of all hickeys–let Ingrid check that out next time she wants some help with her budget disaster.

Ben seems to get what she’s doing and indulges her for a bit but then he grips her hips, squeezing tightly, digging his fingers in until she releases the skin on his neck.

He swiftly pulls her up and down, impaling her right onto his cock.

She’s so incredibly wet that he enters her easily and Leslie wastes no time in sitting up and riding him–at one point she leans down, holding his wrists up above his head, her nipples brushing against his chest with her movements.

They’re both moaning now.

It’s not long before Ben seems to remember he’s supposed to be pounding sense into her, and Leslie ends up on her back, her legs wrapped up high on his, and it feels so good that she doesn’t even care that he’s the one that’s fucking her. Her nails scratch down his back, and just like his neck, she kind of wants to mark him as hers.

And then he gets up close and whispers in her ear.

“Turn over.”

Fuck.

Well, actually, it’s more like a growled order when he says it and the words send a shiver all the way through her.

Ben slides out and moves back and when she doesn’t move fast enough, he just flips her over himself.

Leslie groans loudly and while she absolutely knows with every fiber of her being that if she said _bluebird_ , that he would stop immediately, it’s…god, it’s so sexy and hot and even though it makes her feel a little weird, it turns her on all the more just imagining if she needed to say it.

When she’s on her stomach, Ben grips her hips again, pulls her up on her knees, and he slaps her ass.

First one cheek and then the other. He’s spanked her before playfully, but this is harder than he typically does it, and instead of giggling like usual, she half yells and moans, her bottom stinging and her thighs and cunt completely soaked with her arousal.

In contrast to the sharp slaps, when he does push back into her, it’s so excruciatingly slow, his fingers digging into her hips lightly as he slides in inch by inch.

Usually they’re both very chatty during sex, there’s giggling and laughing and saying silly things but tonight, it’s mainly grunts, gasps, moans, and the noise of him just absolutely fucking her.

He’s so deep inside and it feels so good and when he starts playing with her clit, Leslie’s eyes snap shut.

She comes fast and hard and when she’s done, his hand moves back up, curls around her hip as he slams into her–pushing all of his frustration into her body. He comes soon after her, squeezing and pressing hard enough that Leslie wonders if she’ll have finger-shaped bruises in the morning.

Afterwards, she decides that she can probably get just as much work done in the bedroom as the living room and when they’re both in pajamas, Leslie settles on the bed next to him, her binders spread out.

“I’m still mad at you,” she tells him, but in a much softer tone than earlier.

“I’m still mad at you too,” he returns, but with just the briefest hint of a smile, before putting his headphones on and starting to watch cylons and humans battle again.

Later, when Leslie’s leg brushes up against his while she’s working, he doesn’t move away, but presses lightly back against hers.


End file.
